


[Moodboard] Harry Potter/Voldemort, Phantom of the Opera inspired

by feyrelay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, F/F, Moodboards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyrelay/pseuds/feyrelay
Summary: Prompt:Femslash. Phantom of the Opera inspired. Voldemort has been imprisoned in the Hogwarts dungeons after her defeat in the first war. Harry, an apparently average Hogwarts student, stumbles across her and is offered lessons in magic. (Snakefaced Voldemort preferred.)





	[Moodboard] Harry Potter/Voldemort, Phantom of the Opera inspired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolf_of_Lilacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Wolf_of_Lilacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/pseuds/Wolf_of_Lilacs) in the [TomarryFlashExchanges](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TomarryFlashExchanges) collection. 


End file.
